User talk:WilliamJosephBatson
My Pages: User Page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, WilliamJosephBatson! Thanks for your edit to the Billy Batson (New Earth) page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Midoki24 (Talk) 22:26, January 14, 2012 ---- 'Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Captain Marvel Hey Will, thanks for editing the fan favorite Captain Marvel page. I'm a fan of the big red cheese myself and keep close tabs on the page so I'd like to go over a few things with you. You made two edits, one removing the formerly from his major set of powers and the other removing the navigation from his shazam'd powers. These edits are unnecessary and your removal of key elements from the page are not helpful to new and old viewers of the page (and website at large). I'm gonna let you in on a secret (which isn't a secret at all), we'll begin using the formerly navigation for Former Powers; we started with Cap as a test and it worked out fine. So that's going to stay, as far as Captain Marvel goes Billy no longer has the magic of shazam and therefore does not have his Captain Marvel powers so that will stay formerly. Bring your opinions up on the talk page before you make a questionable edit like that as well as talk to us on our talk pages or on the DC Database chat next time. Please continue editing for Fawcett and the rest of the DCU at large and I'll see you around. :Midoki24 22:45, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Captain Marvel (cont.) I'm very excited and aware of the new Captain Marvel stories but we've had little to no information officially released about it. If you have some maybe post it in a blog post or bring it to our attention so we can add it to the Database. However you shouldn't test your editing skills on an active page, you have a sandbox on your profile for that. Trust me I'll handle the page when it comes to pass but only then, we've got a thing about jumping the gun here. Keep an eye on the pages as they change. :Midoki24 03:43, January 15, 2012 (UTC)